Shugo Tenshi
by DaynaLanza2
Summary: A girl experimented on by Orochimaru all but lost to time in abandoned lab, aging really slow in an operating and observation tube in a drug induced coma. Found by a certain blonde haired jinchuuriki 9 years later.  He would be 6  DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Prologue

Shugo Tenshi

I'm new to this so no flames. Kay?

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Orochimaru is a pedofile." - someone talking

"I AM NOT A PEDOFILE!" - someone yelling

**"DUDE YOU ARE TOTALLY A PEDOFILE!"** - DEMON Talking/Shouting

**SUMMONING JUTSU! **- Jutsu being used.

* * *

><p>Prologue- The Beginning<p>

Time: 3 years before the Kyuubi attack

Orochimaru rubbed his hands in glee, cackling madly. His purple eye markings scrunched up by his nose. He looked like an idiot, but no one would actually tell him that. The snake-pedo looked at his latest experiment- a girl, but not just a girl, a Tenshi, a prodigy, an angel.

As Orochimaru finished injecting her with fluids the door to his lab (lair) was smashed in by none other than the 3rd Hokage. The Hokage gasped when he saw what Orochimaru was doing.

"OROCHIMARU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The elderly Hokage was outraged, good thing his successor would be chosen in the next upcoming weeks. Orochimaru, not affected by the killing intent that the elderly Hokage was releasing just injected more fluids before loudly proclaiming "DONE!" and proceeded to start cackling again. The ANBU behind the Hokage felt the urge to sweat drop but quickly repressed it. The Hokage walked up to Orochimaru and backhanded across the room into various empty glass jars and needles that were lined up on shelves… in the next room over. Orochimaru, now slightly sane and in pain **(A/N lol it rhymed)** shot a glare at the Hokage before taking up a cocky smirk.

"Hey Sarutobi-Sensei, how are you?" He hissed in his snake-like voice. The Hokage, now named as Sarutobi, was visibly shaking with rage.

"What, exactly, are you doing to this girl who was thought dead by the village and is now the last living member of her clan?" His voice was deadly calm, like the calm before a storm.

"I improved her Saru-sensei. She has the reserves of a bijuu, a new kekki genkai as well as her old one, and many other things that I would love to test out." Orochimaru said mockingly and cockily. The Hokage bristled.

"Orochimaru, by order of the Hokage you are hereby banned from this village-"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T!" Of all the things that could of happened, Orochimaru didn't expect this. He only wanted power, and had been planning to use this girl as his next body. One that would last forever.

The Hokage continued "I can Orochimaru and I will. Do NOT interrupt. You are hereby banned from this village, denied as my successor for Hokage, stripped of your title of Sannin, and will now and forever be labeled a traitor by this village. You will never be welcomed here again. Be thankful I still think of you as my student or I would kill you on the spot."

Orochimaru seethed in rage. "You think YOU can banish ME? Ha, if you banish me you will never see your precious Tenshi wake up ever again for only I have the antidote to the drug I used to knock her out." Orochimaru pulled a small vial out of his weapons pouch. "Tsunade made the drug, and tried to destroy it. I saw potential in it and stole it from her before she could. This is the only antidote." The Hokage sucked in a breath.

"It has been done. You have been banished, Orochimaru. Leave with dignity and give me the antidote."

"So you were serious huh? Well fine here you go." Orochimaru threw the behind his back at where he thought was a wall, but was actually the hole he had created by flying through it before, and there it landed and a smash was heard as glass broke. A clear liquid could be seen dripping from the shelf where both Orochimaru and the vial had crashed. The Hokage was livid. "ANBU ARREST HIM FOR TREASON AGAINST THE HOKAGE AND CLANS OF KONOHAGAKATURE!" As the ANBU went to remove him, he vanished. No puff of some, no swirl of leaves, he was just gone. However as he was leaving a slight whisper could be heard only by the ANBU closes to the door and the Hokage himself. "I'll be back for her, I swear it. I will come for her power."

"ANBU we are leaving." The Hokage said.

"But what of the girl?" A white masked ANBU asked. Her curiosity breaching the code of ANBU and asking questions on impulse.

"We leave her." The wise old man stated. "Nothing more can be done." A single tear could be seen running down his cheek as he repeated more to himself in a whisper, "Nothing more could be done."

* * *

><p>Woo! Extra-long prologue! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Comment! I could really use a beta.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Shugo Tenshi

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Orochimaru is a pedofile." - someone talking

"I AM NOT A PEDOFILE!" - someone yelling

**"DUDE YOU ARE TOTALLY A PEDOFILE!"** – DEMON/SUMMON Talking/Shouting

**SUMMONING JUTSU!**- Jutsu being used.

* * *

><p>Time: 3 Years later: Night of the Kyuubi Attack<p>

"HERE COMES HOKAGE-SAMA!" A random ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, yelled before he was squashed under the foot of a giant, nine-tailed fox. The fox seemed to be in a trance before a mighty roar was heard, but not from the fox.

**SUMMONING JUTSU! **The Fourth Hokage of Konoha yelled before slamming his hands on the ground. He suddenly appeared on the head of a large toad, about half the size of the demon fox that was currently laying siege to the remnants of a beautiful stories below him.

"**WHY HAVE YOU SUMM- YOU'RE CRAZY! ABSOLUTELY BAT-SHIT CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER!" **

"Just for a distraction Gamabunta-sama." The normally hyperactive Hokage's voice was laced with depression and regret. Gababunta picked up on his summoner's problem almost immediately.

"**THAT YOUR SON GAKI?"**

"Hai, Bunta. Kushina-chan died giving birth to him. I'm all he has left. He'll be an orphan when this is all over." Tears could be seen visibly falling from the young Hokage's face. "But he is the only one who is young enough to hold it. And how could I ask someone else to give up their child or life if I wasn't willing to do it?"

Gamabunta sighed. He was getting too old for this. **"YOU'RE USING THE SHIKI FUIIN THEN?"**

"Hai." **"VERY WELL, LET'S DO THIS FAST. IT WAS AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU AS A SUMMONER KID."** The young hokage nodded and began a rapid series of handseals before yelling out **SHIKI FUIIN. **A death God appeared invisible to all others but the Hokage and the giant fox, who had just stepped on a brothel and was enjoying every minute of it, and began to suck the giant fox and his chakra into the baby, and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the baby's father, into himself.

When it was all over, the 4th Hokage lay dying in a field while the ninja who were there were celebrating about the "death" of the fox, not realizing quite yet that their hero who had won the fight against the fox was dying as well.

Time: 6 Years Later

A young malnourished male with dirty rags for clothes could be seen running through the streets of the red-light district of Konoha. Behind the 6 year old child was a mob of angry villagers who were calling him a demon and a monster. The little boy was crying and liming, trying to nurse his injured leg that had a kunai sticking out of it. The kunai was thrown by one of the ninjas from the mob behind him. As the boy turned the corner of the street he paused momentarily then made a right and ran into a run-down building he had never seen before. He was about to leave when he heard the mob that was still chasing him stop at the intersection about 15 feet from the building. He sighed in relief when he heard them go straight and left, but none came right. For a brief moment he wondered why, until something shiny caught his eye. On a shelf in the next room was a glass vial about the size of his pointer finger filled with a green-ish liquid. As he made his way through what looked like 10 years of dust, **(A/N IT WAS NINE!) ** and through a human sized hole in the wall, he noticed many things, like the giant glass container in the middle of the room that just screamed DO NOT TOUCH. He made a mental note to poke it with a stick later. The little blonde boy picked up the vial, which was conveniently on the 3rd shelf right at his eye-level, he blew off the dust. If the little boy could have had the ability to read, he would have seen the word "Antidote" printed neatly on the stopped of the vial. But he couldn't so he stuck the little container in his pocket.

The little boy then went outside to find the biggest stick he could, which was about 2 feet long. As he was heading back inside the run-down building he saw a familiar flash of white and a triangular pointy hat.

"JIJI!" The little boy screamed at the top of his lungs. The vial long forgotten.

"Naruto there you are!" The Hokage smiled at Naruto, relieved he didn't have to kill any of the villagers tonight. "Happy birthday!"

Naruto in spite of himself smiled. "Thanks Jiji!" he exclaimed while jumping into the air and fist pumping. The vial in his pocket clinked. The 3rd Hokage heard the sound and with curiosity asked "Naruto what's in your pocket?" Naruto put on an innocent face and said "Jus this thing I found n that house over there jiji why?"

The Hokage paled. He had seen the house and hoped that Naruto had not gone near it, let alone inside it. "Can I see it Naruto?"

"Sure jiji!" Eager not to be in trouble Naruto fished out the vial and carefully handed it to the old hokage, whos eyes lit up in recognition.

"Impossible." He breathed out. The antidote was in the house the whole time? He felt like an idiot. Then he smiled at the young boy. "Naruto", he said, "this is very important, where did you find this?"

"On a shelf in the house with a bunch of smashed stuff. Why?" Naruto was confused. Why would anything so shiny and innocent looking be a big deal?

"I'll show you Ruto-kun." The wise old Hokage started walking towards the old house, with Naruto at his heel, yelling excitedly. The old Hokage entered the house, trying not to remember that night, and strode over to the big metal cylinder on a pedestal in the middle of the room. He then blew off the dust on top of it using a small wind jutsu. Naruto gasped.

"There's a girl my age in there!" The Hokage was also shocked. He thought that she would age, but apparently her entire body was shut down, effectively killing her. He prayed this would work and pressed the button marked "open". The top of the container slid open revealing a remarkably pale girl that looked to be around Naruto's age with not a scar in sight. A single needle still stuck in her skin. The Hokage removed the needle and heard a hiss. He was slightly surprised when a small black snake appeared from the corner of the house, it seemed to stare at him before going up in a puff of smoke. He didn't think about it for long because he heard a heart-beat start up again. The girl seemed to start breathing, but lightly. He guessed whatever was in the last needle was keeping her in her death like state. He carefully opened her mouth and poured the liquid in. Her body seemed to shudder, and her eyes flew open. Looking around for the first time in years as she quietly whispered in a bell like voice full of wonder "Where am I?"

* * *

><p>FIRST CHAPTER DONE! WOO-HOO! COMMENT PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
